


Confusing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Confusion, Detectives, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partnership, Police, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo likes working with Dee, but he finds his new partner ridiculously confusing.





	Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 53: Confuse at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.

Ryo had always considered himself to be reasonably intelligent. His parents had taught him a great deal, and he’d done well in school, never top of the class or anything, but always in the top ten percent. He was no genius, but he was smart, curious, and enjoyed learning new things, having what his father had termed an enquiring mind.

He’d graduated the police academy in the top five percent for his year, because he’d applied himself even more diligently than he had in school, proving he could have gotten better grades back then if he’d just pushed himself a bit harder. But back then, he’d been a carefree teenager, living a happy life and not much concerned about his future. After his parents had been killed, everything had changed. Their loss had been his motivation to become a cop, and had in turn inspired him to work harder than he ever had before. It had paid off, and a few years later he’d worked just as hard, if not harder, to make detective.

So here he was, an experienced, intelligent cop with good deductive reasoning skills, a man well able to question witnesses and suspects alike, skilled at uncovering the truth about a crime and apprehending the criminals involved. Why then did is own partner constantly leave him feeling utterly confused and out of his depth? It was ridiculous!

For reasons he couldn’t figure out, Dee confounded him. The man was brash, overconfident, an indiscriminate flirt, and Ryo was never sure whether his fellow detective was joking or completely serious. In self-defence he’d taken to brushing off any flirtatious comments Dee directed at him, treating them as tasteless jokes, his partner’s way of making fun of him for being uptight, but for some reason Dee got annoyed when he did that. The man had a quick temper, not to the point that Ryo worried Dee might become violent with him, but… He did seem to want Ryo to take him seriously. Sometimes he did anyway. Other times, when Ryo tried taking him at his word and told Dee flat out that he wasn’t interested, Dee would laugh at him and say he was joking… 

Damn his partner for being so difficult to pin down! It was common knowledge that Dee was bisexual; he hit on men and women equally, anyone he considered attractive enough to merit his attention, and he’d already stolen more than a few kisses from Ryo, ignoring his protests. Some days it was like being partnered with an octopus, and one with a short attention span at that. Yet despite everything, Ryo genuinely liked his partner. He enjoyed working with Dee, they got along well most of the time and he was good company. He had plenty of funny stories to tell about their colleagues, and he was easily as dedicated to his chosen career as Ryo was. In most respects Dee was an ideal work partner. If only he wasn’t so intent on being confusing!

The End


End file.
